stories_wrote_by_mefandomcom-20200213-history
Selene Cardero
"You actually thought I liked you? You're pathetic." ''-- Selene Cardero '' Backstory Not much about Selene's backstory is known besides the fact that she has an older brother named Jonathon and pretended to be a girl named April Garcia so she could get closer to the rangers before they knew what they were. However, when it was later discovered that they were the new rangers, Selene wanted to go after them, but was told not to by Merlin and Jonathon. She was later killed by Casey Jones after it was finally revealed to him that she was evil. Mythic Destines See episodes. Personality Selene seems like a kind, sweet girl who is frightened easily, though she is proven to be evil, ruthless, and fearless. She uses Casey's affection for her to make him go against his sister's when they reveal that they know she's evil. She's a quite good actress and loves to deceive people. She hates the rangers and wants nothing more than to watch them burn. Abilities Selene has the spirit of the vampire and has a few special abilities because of it. *Spirit Form: Selene can transform into her spirit after a certain amount of training. *Healing: She has the ability to heal rapidly and with greater finality from any injury; the rate of recovery varies from character to character. Can sometimes result in the slowing of aging and immunity to illnesses and other defects. *Superhuman Durability/Endurance: She has the ability to have a higher resistance to one or more forms of damage before being injured as well as the ability to exert herself in an activity indefinitely without becoming tired and survive for long periods of time without consumption or water. *Superhuman Strength: She has the ability to have a level of strength much higher than normally possible given their proportions. *Immortality: She has the ability to live forever. *Superhuman Speed: She has the ability to move, run, fly, react, think, and sense at speeds much faster than a normal human. She also has accelerated brain activity which allows her to process sensory information so fast that everything seems to be moving in slow motion while the she moves at normal speed. *Flight: She has the ability to lift off the ground, to ride air currents or to fly self-propelled through the air. Though, because of these powers, she has weaknesses as well. *Headaches: Her brain can become overloaded if she uses her powers too much. *Werewolf Bites: As a vampire, being bit by a werewolf is extremely dangerous to her health and is deadly without a cure. *Uncontrollable Spirit: If she is untrained or an outside force effects it, her spirit could appear at anytime. *Uncontrollable Powers: If she is untrained or an outside force effects it, her powers could come out at anytime. *Spirit Dissipation: If her spirit mark is damaged, she can never master her spirit or go any farther with her training. Trivia *Selene uses the alias April Garcia throughout the majority of the series. *She is killed by decapitation from Casey. *Her brother was killed a lot earlier than her in the series, which angered her even though she has shown not to care about him at all. *TBA